


High Stakes

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gambles and loses. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my debut submission at Daily Deviant in March 2007
> 
> Prompts used:   
> 1) Petticoat Discipline (dressing a male in female clothes to punish/chastise him)  
> 2) Knives (play or fetish)  
> 3) Chastity devices - for males or females (think chastity belt - similar contraptions can be found for men)

~

High Stakes

~

“Well, what do you know? It looks as if I win,” Blaise drawled, throwing down his cards. 

Draco growled. “Fine, you win. Again. Let me get the money. Lucky sod.”

Blaise smirked as Draco counted the Galleons to pay him. “So, are you up for another game?” he asked, accepting the handful of coins. 

Draco sighed. “’Fraid not. I’m out of money. I can’t play again until I owl Gringotts tomorrow.” Pushing away from the table, he began to stand, but Blaise held up a hand. 

“Not so fast,” he said, a vicious gleam in his eye. “I don’t really need money... Maybe we should wager something more interesting this time.”

Draco paused, his inner Slytherin screaming at him to walk away. “Like what?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Just a little bet between friends,” Blaise said. 

“I’m listening.”

“If you win, I’ll do anything you want,” Blaise said. “I’ll be... yours for a day.”

Draco pursed his lips. He had to admit, the idea had appeal. “All right, that might be amusing,” he said. “And if I win?”

“Same wager,” Blaise said. “You do anything I want for a day. Deal?”

Draco hesitated. 

“What, don’t you trust me?” Blaise asked. 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Not even a little,” he said. “I know you, remember? Still, I’m due for a win, and the cards do have an Anti-Cheating Spell on them, so... All right.”

Blaise grinned triumphantly and began shuffling the cards as Draco settled back down into his chair. 

“Let’s make this fast, though,” Draco said. “I’m trying to avoid Pansy. She’s been hinting again about wanting to discuss pre-engagement vows and I am not in the mood to argue with her tonight.” Draco rolled his eyes.

Blaise’s hands shook a little, but he didn’t look up. “Oh?” he asked casually, dealing the cards efficiently. “You’re still planning on marrying her?”

Draco shrugged. “I haven’t decided what to do,” he muttered. “With Father in Azkaban it’s all moot, isn’t it? He was the one pushing for it. Mother couldn’t care less.”

“I thought you liked men better anyway,” Blaise said quietly. 

“I do,” Draco admitted, “as you know. It’s just... It would be so easy with Pansy, you know? She wouldn’t even care if I fucked men, all she cares about is that she marries a pureblood and shuts her parents up.”

“Mmmm, I see,” Blaise said, mouth set. “Ready to play?”

Draco knew he was in trouble early on in the game. Every card seemed to be against him, and soon, he was shaking his head. 

“Looks as if my phenomenal luck strikes again,” Blaise murmured. “Just one more hand and we’ll be done. Ready?”

Draco nodded curtly. He was already mentally calculating the odds of his winning, and they looked small. 

He lost spectacularly, as expected, and, as Blaise gathered the cards, he smiled, the sight making Draco inexplicably nervous. 

“You won,” Draco said. “So, what ridiculous thing are you going to want me to do for this bet?” he asked, trying to appear nonchalant.

Blaise pursed his lips, eyes gleaming. “I’ll get back to you,” he said. “I need to give this some thought.”

~

Draco thought he’d somehow escaped unscathed when several days passed and Blaise still hadn’t demanded satisfaction. He began to relax and even managed to forget the wager they’d made.

When Hogsmeade weekend arrived, Draco lingered in the common room. He’d been debating with himself about going into town. Pansy had been particularly annoying lately, so he’d deliberately picked a fight with her the evening before in an attempt to rid her of the idea that they would be going into Hogsmeade together. 

She made quite a scene before flouncing out Saturday morning, and when she was finally gone, Draco heaved a sigh of relief, settling into his chair in the corner of the common room to read his latest Quidditch magazine. 

“That was a clever way to get rid of Pansy,” a drawling voice said. 

Draco looked up, startled. “Blaise? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with the others.”

Blaise smiled and leaned against the paneled wall. “I was,” he said, “but then I remembered that I won our bet, and that you owe me a day of service. I’ve picked today.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “What? But... you didn’t say...”

Blaise held up a hand. “You have a choice,” he said. “I can wait until tomorrow when everyone is back, or we can settle this now. Up to you.”

Draco swallowed heavily. Well, when he put it that way... “Fine,” he said ungraciously, throwing down his magazine and standing up. “What do you want me to do?”

Blaise straightened up off the wall. “Follow me,” he said. 

~

Draco’s cheeks burned with humiliation as he surveyed his image in the mirror. “That bloody...”

“I can hear you,” Blaise called from the hallway. “Careful what you say. Come out so I can see you.”

Draco closed his eyes in exasperation before he took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. Taking one last look at himself, he sighed. 

Adorned in pastel-blue, an objective part of his mind had to admit that the color of this outfit brought out the bluish hue of his grey eyes, and made his hair gleam, but the fact that it was a dress, an old-fashioned dress at that, with bows and ruffles and a bloody corset did not sit well with him.

He growled and pushed the door open, stomping out into the hallway. 

“Well, well, well,” Blaise purred. “You make quite a pretty girl, Draco.”

“Fuck you, Zabini.”

Blaise held up a hand. “No need to rush things. Now, did you put _everything_ on?” he asked, voice slightly husky. 

Draco lowered his eyes, flushing brighter. “You mean that infernal... contraption?” he asked. “I... Yes.”

Blaise stepped closer. “Show me,” he demanded.

“Blaise, c’mon...”

“Show me!”

Shaking his head, Draco raised his ruffled skirt slowly, refusing to look at Blaise’s face as he exposed himself. It had taken some work to figure out how the... thing was supposed to go, but he’d known he was wearing it correctly when it had shrunk to a snug fit over his cock and balls. He’d even felt the tingle of a Security Charm activate.

“Why, Draco,” Blaise purred. “It’s perfect on you.”

To his embarrassment, Blaise’s comment made his cock twitch, no mean feat given the chastity device attached to his bits. The butt plug, also a part of the device, gave a throb, making him whimper.

“And it appears you even like the outfit,” Blaise continued, a sly smile gracing his face. 

Draco dropped his skirt with a huff. “Blaise...”

“I think we need to show off your new look, don’t you?” Blaise continued, ignoring the pleading note in Draco’s voice.

“Show off?” Draco glared at his tormentor, hands on his hips. 

“Mmmm, yes. You look so lovely,” Blaise said. “I think we should show people.” 

“Absolutely not.” Draco crossed his arms across his chest. 

A crafty look crossed Blaise’s face. “The deal was that you would do what I say. Are you reneging on our bet?” he asked silkily. “If so, I’m sure I think of some other way for you to repay me.”

Draco rolled his eyes. No doubt whatever Blaise had in mind would be worse than what he might have to endure now... It was never good to give Blaise too much time to think about things. Draco wondered how long it had taken him to come up with this humiliating plan.

“Fine,” Draco snapped. “What do you want me to do?”

Blaise shook his head. “Relax, Draco,” he said. “You’ll like my plans for the evening. I just think you need a reminder of who won our last game. And perhaps a reminder of who really makes you blood stir.”

Draco’s mouth fell open. “You... what?”

Blaise smiled and stepped closer. “You don’t belong to Parkinson, you belong to me,” he hissed. “And it’s time you, and she, realized that. Now let’s go.”

He spun and stalked down the hallway, while Draco remained rooted to the spot. What the fuck was Blaise going on about?

“Come on, Draco,” Blaise called out. “Unless you’re too scared...”

Draco growled and started off behind Blaise. A part of him was intrigued to find out what Blaise meant by ‘belonging to him’. Surely he couldn’t mean... _No. He’s never shown any interest before_ , Draco thought, squashing a small sliver of anticipation. _He’s just being a prat_.

Still considering Blaise’s statements, Draco was a bit distracted when he stepped into the common room, but he came back to himself immediately when he heard low murmuring.

There were several of the younger Slytherin students gathered there, all staring at him, and Draco turned a furious look to where Blaise was standing smirking. 

“Lovely dress, Draco,” Blaise said. 

One of the first-years giggled and Draco turned towards her. She jumped and stopped giggling immediately.

Draco took a deep breath, deciding to try to tough it out. 

“Well, what are you all looking at?” he snapped. “I lost a bet to Zabini here,” he shot a venomous look at Blaise, “but at least, as a Malfoy, I can be elegant in any outfit.” 

Sticking his nose in the air, Draco then proceeded to sail over to his corner, raising an eyebrow at the second-year who was currently occupying his usual spot. The boy scrambled out of his way, and Draco settled in his chair, appearing to all the world as if he was quite comfortable. He even crossed his ankles primly as he picked up the Quidditch magazine he had abandoned earlier that morning.

Blaise smiled. Trust Draco to have enough aplomb to pull this off. Anyone else would have appeared utterly cowed, but not him. 

Looking around, Blaise noticed that most of the younger students had already lost interest and gone back to whatever they had been doing before, all except Gregory Greengrass, Daphne’s brother, who seemed quite fascinated by Draco’s legs...

Narrowing his eyes, Blaise stepped forward, the movement capturing Gregory’s attention. Their eyes caught and held, Gregory’s widening as he read the clear message in Blaise’s.

“Draco,” Blaise said, voice even. “I believe we have things to do elsewhere.”

Draco looked up, prepared to argue, until he saw Blaise’s face. “Oh, all right,” he said, standing up and smoothing down his dress. He swept towards the door, somehow managing to look imperious.

Blaise called a first-year over, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and ran to the tapestry, slipping out into the dungeons on her errand. Blaise looked around the room once more, sending one last menacing glare towards Greengrass. With a smile, he muttered a spell, then, he followed Draco out of the room. 

“Now what?” Draco asked, voice tight as he stood in the hallway waiting for instructions. 

Blaise placed a warm hand on the small of Draco’s back. “My room,” he said. 

They walked in silence, Blaise lingering behind to watch Draco. Arriving within a few seconds, Blaise took down his wards, allowing Draco to precede him into the room before shutting the door. 

“Now that you’ve tried to humiliate me and you failed, what’s next?” Draco asked, arms crossed. Looking away, he didn’t see Blaise’s approach. 

“I wasn’t trying to humiliate you,” Blaise insisted. 

Draco looked up, startled to see him so close. “Oh, really? What other reason was there to parade me in front of the lower year students in women’s clothing?”

“You had to know who you belong to,” Blaise said, reaching up and brushing a lock of hair out of Draco’s face. 

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “You said that before,” he said. “What did you mean?”

“What do you think I meant?” Blaise asked, eyes piercing. “I’ve seen you toying with the idea of marrying Parkinson, even though you two would probably kill each other inside of a year. She’s not the one for you, Draco. Trust me.”

“Who is the one for me, then?” Draco asked quietly. “You?”

“See?” Blaise said, stepping even closer. “You knew the answer all the time.”

Draco blinked, but couldn’t say anything because Blaise was kissing him, their tongues tangling deliciously as his mouth opened automatically. Draco wondered what had taken them so long. 

Blaise’s long fingers were pulling at the ribbons on his corset, but the satin was strong and Draco’s bodice began pulling together tighter and tighter. 

“...’t breathe,” Draco gasped, stepping back. “Too tight.”

Blaise fumbled, and Draco wondered for a second if he was turning as blue as his outfit since his corset was so very tight. 

Reaching into his robes, Blaise frantically searched for something, finally locating it. He pulled out an ornate knife with which he sliced through the ribbon. The corset parted, allowing Draco a chance to catch his breath. 

Draco’s chest heaved as his breathing went back to normal. “Why didn’t you use magic?” he asked finally. 

Blaise looked sheepish. “Didn’t occur to me,” he admitted. “Plus, I think cutting you out of your clothes is kind of sexy.”

Draco shook his head. “You’re mad,” he said. Hesitating for a long moment, he asked, “Why didn’t you say something about all this earlier?”

“Didn’t know if you were interested,” Blaise said quietly. “Then I decided that you were, you just hadn’t shown it yet.”

“Right,” Draco said, smirking. “Fine. Well, didn’t you say something about cutting me out of this thing...?”

Blaise watched as Draco lay down on his bed. The corset of the pastel-blue dress, its lace front gaping open to reveal Draco’s well-defined chest, seemed to bring out the ultramarine depths of Draco’s eyes. 

He’d selected this dress specifically because of the color, in fact, thinking it would make Draco look ethereal, and it did, but it also made him look downright sexy. It hit Draco’s legs mid thigh, making them look incredibly long, and the puffy skirt, which Blaise had thought might look a bit ridiculous, actually made him want to lift it up and play underneath. 

Remembering what Draco actually was wearing under there was the last straw, and with a growl, he leaned over Draco, setting the knife to the seam of the dress and slicing it off carefully. It fell away to reveal Draco’s flushed skin beneath, the chastity device still place. 

Blaise ran his hand over Draco’s trapped cock, smiling at the whimper Draco made. “I think all your objections about dressing up were for show,” he said, watching Draco’s face carefully. “I think it turns you on. A lot.”

Draco said nothing; he just lay there looking at Blaise with hooded eyes. 

Smiling, Blaise removed his own clothes, making sure that Draco was watching him the entire time. When he was naked, his own cock already eager and erect, he crawled onto the bed. 

“Suck me,” he commanded, settling onto his back. 

Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn’t hesitate as he positioned himself over Blaise and took him in his mouth. He sucked lightly, and Blaise closed his eyes, his hands clenching in the sheets as pleasure spiraled through him. 

“Merlin, you’re good at this,” he hissed.

Draco’s only response was to swirl his tongue over Blaise’s slit and suck harder, making Blaise gasp loudly and buck up reflexively. 

Draco made a choking noise and Blaise’s eyes flew open to check that he was okay. He moaned again at the sight of Draco, his moist lips wrapped around his cock. 

“Stop,” he muttered huskily, and Draco, after a last, long suck, pulled off. 

“Why?” he asked, licking his lips unconsciously. 

“Because I’m going to fuck you,” Blaise said. “Turn over.”

Draco did so, and Blaise, muttering the Release Charm, slowly pulled the butt plug portion of the chastity device out, careful to leave the cock restraint in place and activated.

“Blaise...” Draco whined. 

Blaise smacked him on his arse cheek lightly. “Prat,” he said. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you come. Eventually.”

Grabbing a pillow, Blaise pushed it under Draco’s hips, positioning him carefully before murmuring a Lubrication Spell. Lining himself up with the tight pucker, he thrust deep, knowing the plug would have prepared Draco somewhat for his intrusion, although it wasn’t as wide as he was. 

Draco gasped, the burn of Blaise’s cock making a place for itself inside him combining with the delicious feeling of being oh so full. Sparks of mingled pleasure and pain shot up his spine and he moaned.

“All right?” Blaise whispered, resting inside Draco for a moment. 

Draco nodded jerkily, his breath coming in pants as he tried to adjust. “Just do it,” he whispered harshly. 

Blaise took him at his word, pulling almost all the way out before ramming back inside. He adjusted his angle each time, searching for Draco’s prostate, and he smiled when he ran over the bundle of nerves on his fourth thrust, Draco’s keening cry letting him know he’d found it. 

“So, who... do you... belong to...?” he panted as he pounded Draco, glorying in the moans and cries spilling from his lips.

“B... Blaise... please...”

Slowing his thrusts with difficulty, he tried to keep Draco on the edge, needing to hear the answer to his question. “Tell me,” he whispered, his hot breath gusting over Draco’s ear. “Who do you belong to?”

Draco moaned and shifted his hips, trying to entice Blaise to speed up. “Please, just... Please...” he moaned. 

“Draco...” 

“Gods... all right,” Draco said, trembling with the need to come. “I belong to you, Blaise... only you.”

With a triumphant smile, Blaise sunk his teeth into Draco’s shoulder and fucked him furiously, feeling his orgasm rise up and burst from him in a series of hot blasts. He could feel Draco’s hole beginning to spasm around him as even as his release faded, and he muttered the Release Charm on the chastity device. It immediately fell off, letting Draco’s painfully erect cock be free. 

Blaise managed a few more shallow thrusts even as Draco’s orgasm hit him, and Draco arched and bellowed his ecstasy into the room. 

Coming to a rest on top of Draco, Blaise blinked the sweat out of his eyes, enjoying the last ripples of Draco’s muscles around his cock that was still deeply embedded in him. 

“Oh my gods!” 

Both of them turned to see Pansy standing at the door, a look of utter shock and disgust on her face. 

“You... you... Oh!” She spun and ran off, casting a final, furious look back at them before she left. 

“And now she knows who you belong to as well,” Blaise murmured, unable to keep the satisfaction out of his voice. 

Draco sighed. “I guess we wouldn’t have done all that well as a married couple,” he said, voice slightly hoarse from all the screaming. 

Blaise chuckled, licking the livid bruise he’d bit into Draco’s shoulder before rolling off him and pulling Draco into his arms. 

“As I said, it was clear, you just needed me to show you who you belong to.” 

As Draco slept in his arms, Blaise smiled. He’d have to find a way to reward that first-year for passing on his message for Pansy so reliably. And since he had Obliviated the younger students who had seen Draco in his dress, they would be none the wiser. Draco was truly all his. 

~Fin


End file.
